


Bendy the Kink Demon

by The_Dancing_Demon



Category: BATKM, Batim - Fandom, Bendy and the Ink Machine, bendy and the kink machine
Genre: Barbed cock, Blood, Cock Vore, F/M, Hard vore, Large Cock, Macro/Micro, Porn With Plot, Smut, VERY LARGE COCK, Vore, definitely read that one, i like cock vore, i love u firefoxkitsune, i was inspired by reader done three ways by firefoxkitsune, oh my god kill me, sharp teeth, well maybe a teensy bit o' plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dancing_Demon/pseuds/The_Dancing_Demon
Summary: you wander into Joey Drew Studios and find a surprise~
Relationships: Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Reader, Bendy x reader
Comments: 40
Kudos: 44





	1. The Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Firefoxkitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firefoxkitsune/gifts).



> first cock vore (my favorite) please read and hopefully enjoy...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you wander into joey drew studio ER MEH GERD THERE BE A DEAD CARTOON MAN!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nothing smutty in this first chapter. in fact, probably not for a couple chapters. sorry!

"Hello?" You ask, walking through the door as it creaks on its rusty hinges.

But nobody came.

_Weird,_ you think, and you slowly walk through the halls, then stumble across a body on a lab table, ink dripping from the gaping hole in his chest.

...his?

He looks so familiar...

It looks like Boris the Wolf if he had come to life.

But he could never come to life...

...Right?

After wandering for so long, it seemed like hours, you walk towards the exit, which is slightly opened.

_I could've sworn I closed it,_ you think, and as you approach, the boards under you creak...

...and you fall through the floor, into the belly of the abandoned workshop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one undertale reference. can u find it? comment and let me know!


	2. Meeting the Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> u finally meet teh bendy boi  
> btw i lied in the characters sorry sammy is here did not mean 2 lie is innocent sinnamon roll...  
> totally innocent...~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry for double teh notes just ignore the ones that stay teh same through the chapters

"Well, well, well, another sheep wanders into my domain. Wasn't expecting a female... But it'll do, nevertheless... Perhaps my Lord will be pleased..." You hear the voice faintly in the darkness, and have the sensation of being dragged against a hardwood floor... but then you are enveloped in the blanket of sleep...

"Wake up," the voice says, and you stumble into awareness, the ropes tied around your hands and feet, the man in front of you wearing a Bendy mask, the ax he holds, the scent of ink.

"W-Who are you? What are you gonna do to me?" You stammer, struggling against your bindings.

He leans closer.

"The Prophet for the Ink Lord. You are my sacrifice to Him, so that He will finally set me free!" The man exclaims, and you recognize the voice.

"Samuel Lawrence? Sammy?" You ask, and he nods.

"I used to write songs for Drew... but... it is not what the Ink Lord wanted, so we shall stay here to complete the sacrifice," Sammy inches forward, and you glance at the ax.

"Hey, um, how about we NOT kill me, right? M-Maybe the Ink L-Lord wants me alive...?" You wince, but he steps back, contemplating.

"Perhaps. I shall leave you here so that He can decide," he says, and you sigh in relief.

_Wait, what if the, um, 'Ink Lord' wants to kill me? What'll I do then? I---_ Your thoughts get cut off by Sammy's voice over the PA.

_"Sheep, sheep, sheep, it's time for sleep,_

_Rest your head, it's time for bed_

_In the morning, you may wake,_

_Or in the morning, you'll be dead._

_Hear me, Bendy! Arise from the darkness!_

_Arise and claim my offering!_

_Free me!_

_I beg you!_

_I summon you, Ink Demon!"_

You roll your eyes, but then...

_"Show your face and take this tender sheep! N-No! My Lord! Stay back! I am your prophet! I am your---"_

The sound of his scream is all you hear before the audio gets cut off, and a sort of black mist starts to surround you.

"Fucking--- I gotta get out!" Your adrenaline rush lets you break the ropes and you run, grab an ax, and run as fast as you can through the mist.

**"Where are you going?"** A voice says behind you, and you tumble headfirst into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plz is hope u like


	3. The Demon's Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the SPICYYYYYYY  
> thx for reading this stupid shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRASHY TRASHY TRASH TRASH TRASH TRASH  
> HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
> GOTSA LUV DAT SMUTTY INKY BOIIII  
> also i totes forgot to write down all of the proper warnings so there be ass grabbing, vaginal play, oral sex, tit grabbing, tit kneading, groping, BENDY'S TONGUE!, so much micro-macro later, (im gettin excited for when bendy goes into beast form. *fangirl scream*)  
> anyway, just assume this is super smutty smut smut

You slowly wake up on a bed covered in posters from the Bendy episodes.

**"Ah, the sacrifice wakes up. Finally,"** A voice says, and you turn to see an inky figure with crescent-moon horns, a bow tie, and---

"Bendy?! YOU'RE the Ink Lord?! How are you real?! How---"

**"Shh, calm down, sweetheart. All questions will be answered eventually. Or, if you die first, perhaps not. I have plans for you... That you might not survive..."**

"P-Please don't kill me! I'll do anything!" You shout, leaping off of the bed in the opposite direction, never having thought that you'd have to beg mercy from a cartoon.

 **"Oh, it's not like you won't enjoy most of it... Please, lay down, get comfortable... I have some preparations to make. If you play nice, I won't kill you..."** He starts to walk out of the room, then pauses as he's closing the door, **"Yet."**

Bendy closes the door behind him, and you find that, unfortunately, the door locks from the outside.

_Nothing to do but wait,_ you think, settling back down on the bed.

After half an hour, the door unlocks and he comes in.

**"Glad to see you're still here, sweetheart. I was worried you might've killed yourself or something before I'd had any fun with you...~"**

Your eyes widen at his tone.

"F-Fun?" You ask, looking him up and down, and he smiles wide.

**"Yes, procreational activities, sexual intercourse, fun, whatever you want to call it. It's what we're going to do before you have to die,"** the ink demon chuckles, climbing up onto the bed with you.

"B-Bendy, I don't want to do this... Especially the death bit..." You trail off, backing away.

**"Sweetheart, the 'fun' we're gonna have is prolonging your death. If you don't do this, you gotta die right now, 'kay?"**

You think for a second...

...and another...

...and another...

**"Doll, I don't have the best measure of patience here. Decide or I'm gonna have ta for ya."**

"I..." You trail off, trying to stall for time.

**"M'kay, hard way it is,"** Bendy yanks your clothes off with one swipe, and you struggle to cover up your naked body.

"B-Bendy, c'mon, don't--- AHHH!" You scream as his strangely warm, inky finger prods at your entrance.

**"Oh, sweetheart, you're a virgin? This is gonna be all the more fun~"** He says, and suddenly, inky chains force your legs and arms apart, binding them so that you can't move.

"No, no, no, please, don't do this! I- AAHHH!" You shriek again as he sticks his finger in, suddenly thrusting past where he had before.

**"You're so cute like this, aren't you? You LOVE what I'm doing, huh?"** Bendy takes out his finger, then grabs your breast, massaging it, then letting his thick, tapered black tongue slip out of his mouth to circle your hardened nipple.

"Oh---SHIT!" You shout as he sucks on you, then nips gently with his sharpened fang, bringing the smallest amount of pain possible.

**"That's right, sing for me doll~..."** Bendy growls, bringing his hand up to grope at your right breast, trailing his long, warm tongue up your neck, and you shout again as he reaches the bottom of your ear, giving it a bite.

He then pauses right where he is, and backs up, a large cock having suddenly shown up on his crotch.

_Oh shit, no, I can't take that..._ You think, whimpering as you see barbs on his length.

**"I'm gonna make sure that you have a great time through this, but I can't guarantee no pain..."** He says with a chuckle...

...[Author's Note: Sorry to cut this short, but it's gonna have to be a two-parter. Have a great day, guys!]


	4. Here Be the Vore!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BENDY BE A BEAST (wink wink nudge nudge)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there be a death. YOURS.

"Bendy, I..." You mumble, afraid of being thoroughly destroyed by his barbed member.

**"Oh, sweetheart, I know you're afraid, but you'll enjoy this, I swear by my inky lack of soul,"** he mock-promises, letting the head brush your entrance, and you shiver under his touch.

Ever so slowly, he pushes in, and you can feel your core shudder around the intrusion, pain raking up and down your walls.

"Bendy, Bendy---OH!" His barbs catch on the hidden bundle of nerves inside of you, making you cry out as they scrape up and down, stretching you, claiming you, slowly getting slicked as you get even more wet, and globs of precum... or ink? You're not sure, but it's lubing you up well.

**"Let's see if you can take my whole length,"** Bendy growls, and you realize only half of his member has been in you this whole time, and you shiver, from lust and fear.

"Oh shit, oh shit, I---" You cut yourself off with a blood-curdling wail, Bendy thrusting himself in all the way, as hard as possible, his strength to great for you to comprehend.

**"That's it, doll, just... Hrmph..."** Bendy is huffing and groaning at every thrust, and soon, you become compliant enough to thrust up as well to meet him halfway, **"Looks like my sweetheart's finally comin' around, huh?"**

You nod, completely lost in bliss.

The smell of his ink seems to have drugged you in a way, and your tongue has started to loll out of your mouth as you submit to your demonic captor.

**"Mmm, baby, you really love it when I'm inside you, huh? How would you like being inside me?"** Bendy rumbles, pulling out of you before either of you have reached your climaxes.

You think for a second, questioning what he means.

**"Oh, you don't understand, do you? You like it when my cock is inside of your pussy, but I think I want you to be inside my cock. Could you do that for me, sweetie?"**

"B-Bendy, I don't understand. How would that work? And wouldn't I... die?" You ask, backing up slowly.

**"Oh, sweetheart, you have NO IDEA what I'm capable of,"** he says, and starts to get bigger.

Luckily, this room has a high ceiling, because he reached about 15 feet before bending down.

**"You ready, sweetheart? You probably won't survive, but at least you'll have fun, right?"** Bendy says, reaching down to pick you up.

You struggle a bit, then realize it's hopeless.

He's stronger than you.

By a lot.

And if you're gonna die...

...is this such a bad way?

**"Get ready,"** Bendy says, lifting you over his giant, throbbing cock, and shoves your legs in.

He keeps grunting and groaning as he pulls you in and out, in and out, then eventually just slides you in slowly, and the ink smell is stronger than ever as your head approaches the head of his member.

**"Goodbye, sweetheart, and thanks for the fun~"** He pushes your head all the way in with a pop, and soon you drift into a sleep that you never wake up from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you never orgasmed!!! OH NO!!!  
> but bendy did~  
> i imagine that he continued to masturbate way after you were gone  
> but hey, u make ur own ending.  
> being in north idaho is weird.  
> tell me where ur from! (country and/or state/province)

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY GOD R U GUYS OK???  
> there was intensity  
> comment and kudos plz  
> also perhaps subscribicus?


End file.
